


Winter Wonder

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Past Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Past Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun is Whipped, Square:witches, Winter Solstice, Witches, chenle is in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: When Kun was young, he spent the Winter Solstice with his family.As Kun got older, he found out. The Winter Solstice is a holiday for lovers.At least, it was when those lovers were witches.or, Kun has never spent a Winter Solstice alone in his whole life, except one. And he won't spend it alone this year, if Chenle has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	Winter Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ansgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansgard/gifts).



> I wrote this in a flurry of fluffy feels for a friend of mine when I should have been finishing my Secret Santa fic. It is very lightly edited (lol) so forgive any silly mistakes.
> 
> I just UGH! My heart practically burst at [this](https://twitter.com/lovekun960101/status/1341037883369537536?s=20) AND THEN THEY SPENT CHRISTMAS TOGETHER TOO my kunle heart T_T  
> So please enjoy a little lovely winter fluff and magic. This is totally out of order on my bingo square and a passed up like four other fics I had planned but THAT'S LIFE IG
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kun was young, he spent the Winter Solstice with his family. He would cook dumplings with his mother - mixing the dough, getting scolded for using his clumsy baby magic to try to chop the cabbage (“But I’m learning mama!” “Learn away from knives! I don’t like blood in my dumplings, do you?”). He had pictures from before he could remember dressed up in hanfu, held in his smiling father’s arms. He remembered sometimes spending the morning cleaning his great grandparents' tombs, or bringing new shoes to his grandparents and their friends.

But inevitably, right around dusk, his parents would disappear together. With a smile and a kiss and a pinch on his cheek (or a slap on his butt), they would be off and Kun would be left with relatives or cousins or the auntie next door. It was always fun and his parents always returned by the end of the night, so it didn’t bother him too much. But he always wondered where it was they always needed to go.

As Kun got older, he found out. The Winter Solstice is a holiday for lovers.

At least, it was when those lovers were witches.

For witches the importance of the Winter Solstice was in the magic, of course. There were several days each year that were of special importance to witches, for they brought special stimulus to their magic. On the day of the solstice there was a balance to the universe, a harmony. The shortest day of the year may sound cold and dreary but it meant the days could only get longer and brighter. The positive energy that came with this change was palpable. Magical.

Every magic user enjoyed a nice power boost.

But it was nothing compared to casting in tandem with another witch. Especially when it came to creation spells - a particularly tricky brand of magic.

When Kun moved away from his home town to further his learning, he spent a handful of Winter Solstices with Chenle. In the warmth of Chenle’s family home, he was the sweet, gifted, smiling younger brother Kun never had (even though Chenle always insisted one older brother was enough). His family welcomed Kun with open arms from the moment they crossed paths and the holidays and dinners and time he spent there was a small, much needed taste of home. Kun wouldn’t trade it for the world. Or so he thought.

But the Winter Solstice was a holiday for lovers, after all.

When Kun first fell in love, he spent three Winter Solstices with Ten. They had come together to make such wonderful things during that time. Ten was an artist. And Kun felt like one lending his magic to the creation of such otherworldly renderings. He still had results of one Winter Solstice hanging in his hallway - in this case, a mural. It was beautiful and timely. It remained a good memory.

When Kun and Ten broke up, Chenle spent his first Winter Solstice with Renjun. This instances weren’t related necessarily. But they just so happened to take place in the same year Kun spent his first Winter Solstice alone. He ended up going to the park and casting a small protection spell on his own. On his loved ones. On Ten. On Chenle. The spell worked well. But it just wasn’t quite the same.

When Chenle broke up with Renjun, Kun had asked him if he wanted to spend the Winter Solstice that year together. He still remembers the dirty look Chenle gave him, shooting him down rather vehemently.

“I don’t need your pity,” Chenle sniffed stubbornly. “I don’t know why you think I'd need you anyway. Do you think I’m pathetic or something? I don’t need you to spend time with me just because I’ll be alone, gege.”

Well. Maybe Kun needed Chenle. Was that such a stretch? It’s not like he had anyone else to spend the day with. Maybe he missed the cozy years together with Chenle’s family in place of his own. Maybe he missed the comforting presence of a significant other. Maybe. Maybe Kun  _ wanted _ to spend it with Chenle. So was Kun pathetic?

Idiot.

They were both idiots. Kun never said anything. Chenle remained stubborn. 

Chenle spent the day with his family. 

Kun spent it with Yangyang.

He was (frankly) surprised his friend was available. And willing to boot. They definitely enjoyed themselves that night. Kun still kept the song they made together in the little ruby ring where they'd saved it. Yangyang always told him to transfer it to something more permanent. More technologically advanced. A disc or a USB or something. To share it with people. Kun just. He wanted to keep it to himself. 

He still remembered the exact face Chenle had made when he found out Kun spent the holiday with Yangyang. They were sitting at Chenle's dining room table, eating breakfast weeks later. Renjun had brought it up (of course he had).

"Yangyang?? Liu Yangyang?" Chenle had demanded, wad of eggs and rice frozen, halfway to his lips, "Are you serious? He's only a year older than me!! I thought he was like… your son!"

"He's not my  _ son," _ Kun declared vehemently. "He's my  _ friend. _ Just like Xuxi, or Renjun! Or you."

Chenle had gone very quiet and thoughtful at that. In fact, he hadn't said much of anything important for the rest of the day. But Kun remembered that when he was leaving, Chenle followed him outside. He'd tugged on the sleeve of Kun's shirt, looking extremely determined.

"We're friends right?" Chenle had asked, frowning deeply. Kun blinked.

"Yes, Lele, of course. We're friends."

Chenle had nodded once. Firmly. Precisely.

"Good. I'll take it."

Kun had gone home with a shake of his head and an exaggerated pinch to Chenle's cheek.

That hadn't stopped him from thinking about it though.

When Chenle had called before the end of November to ask if Kun had any plans on December 21st, he'd been confused.

"Wait but… you know that's Winter Solstice, don't you?" Kun asked before he could hang up. Chenle scoffed, sighing deeply on the other end.

"Of  _ course _ I know," he said sardonically. He turned his mouth away from the speaker to mutter, "That's kind of the point."

"What was that?" Kun asked cluelessly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It's fine! I have a plan! Don’t even think about cancelling on me now!"

Kun had stared at the phone once Chenle abruptly hung up. It was probably nothing but. He couldn't help but feel a hint of excitement. Or. Well, something. Kun was looking forward to whatever it was Chenle had planned. Honestly, when it came to Chenle, Kun never ceased to be surprised.

_ 'Come pick me up an hour before dusk. And don't be late!' _

That, he could do.

In the waning afternoon of the Winter Solstice, Kun stood awkwardly on Chenle's family's doorstep. He wasn't sure what made him feel off. He had been there countless times before. Why was this any different?

But  _ oh. _

Chenle popped his head out of the doorway, frowning determinedly, wedging a giant picnic basket through the door frame and into Kun's arms.

"Oooh this is serious I see. A regular feast," Kun teased, peeking inside. "Dumplings! Did you beg your mom to cook?"

"As if I can't manage on my own. I’m not a baby,” Chenle sniffed, clearly trying not to look smug. "I did it myself."

"Without your mom?" Kun inquired, one eyebrow raised. "Or without me?"

_ "Yes," _ Chenle insisted. "I don't need you, Kun ge."

Kun made a face, looking him over for a long moment. He decided to laugh it off, examining the contents of the basket more closely.

"Well. Since you did make it yourself… I'm impressed," Kun tried carefully. "The food looks delicious."

This seemed to be the right answer. Chenle appeared pleased. 

"Thanks!" he said with a bashful scratch of his head and a small smirk. "Well anyway, let's go. We're losing daylight."

Kun still had to drive, of course he did. Chenle could act as independent as he wanted, but that wouldn’t change the fact that he didn’t have a driver’s license. Kun found himself walking a little taller as he made his way to the driver’s side of his car. Chenle was already wedged into the passenger’s seat, back firmly against the door. He was holding his phone in both hands, so close to his face that Kun wasn’t sure how he wasn’t going cross-eyed.

“It’s a surprise!” Chenle hissed insistently when Kun asked. “I’ll tell you where to go but you can’t look, okay?”

Chenle glared when Kun only laughed, but he quickly relaxed once they took off. Kun humored him, not bothering to sneak glances at the navigation as he dutifully followed Chenle’s bizarre directions that took them further and further out of town and off into the mountains. It had been a long time since Kun got out of the city like this. He and Chenle used to sneak away sometimes to hike and enjoy nature but they had both gotten so caught up in their studies and their work and their lives that the habit had fallen rather firmly to the wayside. Somehow Kun doubted they could possibly be hiking far today though, not with all the food Chenle brought to eat.

When Chenle finally ordered him to stop, Kun felt… half right. They were definitely in the middle of nowhere mountains - perfect for hiking, but definitely  _ not _ one of their usual spots. He wasn’t even sure how Chenle spotted it honestly. There was no parking, and there’s no way anyone could have possibly seen the tiny little barely-there trail that led down through the trees. Somehow, miraculously (more likely magically) there was just enough room for Kun to pull his car off the highway, tucked there among the bushes and debris - just far enough not to worry about some random driver barrelling into it in the meantime.

Kun followed close behind as Chenle led them down the path, basket gripping firmly in front of him with both hands. Kun had offered to carry it, of course, but Chenle wasn’t having it. So instead, Kun followed close on his heels, finger tips gripping lightly to the back of Chenle’s shirt where it rested against the small of his back. He wasn’t sure if Chenle even noticed, but at least he avoided being yelled at to keep up. Occasionally Chenle would glance back over his shoulder, seemingly pleased to find Kun there directly behind.

Just when Kun had contemplated demanding just how much farther Chenle planned to walk exactly, they stopped.

Chenle turned abruptly, nearly hitting Kun with the basket, blinking when he realized how close they were.

“What is it?” Kun asked gently. Chenle, who had been aggressively gnawing his lip, paused to shoot him a look of mild disdain, quickly followed by a rather bashful grin.

“I just,” he started, considering. “I worked really hard on it, so you better like it.”

Kun laughed in surprise, opening his mouth to either tease him or offer reassurance (probably a little bit of both). He was cut off when Chenle offered his hand, smiling at Kun, eyes sparkling with excitement and maybe nervousness and... something.

Kun closed his mouth. He reached out to take Chenle’s hand, nearly gasping in surprise when he was immediately pulled forward into the clearing.

It was beautiful. Strings of twinkling fairy lights woven through the tree branches, a giant cozy blanket spread over the grass with a handful of soft, springy cushions. But the thing that caught his eye, with the combination of sheer grandeur and how completely out of place it seemed sitting there in the middle of the forest, was the gorgeous baby grand piano.

Kun stood there with his mouth hanging open for god knows how long. When he finally shook himself out of it, Kun glanced over to see Chenle smirking at him, clearly amused. They were still holding hands, Kun noted belatedly. He did not make a move to change that.

“I’ve been working for over a month to set this up and it was all worth it just to see the look on your face,” Chenle teased, resolutely Not Noticing when Kun laced their fingers together. Kun’s lips quirked into a smirk, raising his eyebrow purposely.

“Over a month?” he prompted. “How long have you been planning this?”

Chenle pursed his lips and looking pointedly around the glade before tugging Kun after him as he made his way toward the blanket. Kun chuckled but didn’t say anything, following along obediently. He waited as Chenle set the basket down carefully. He was a bit surprised when Chenle then turned suddenly on his heel, arms folded firmly over his chest. Kun blinked at him.

"If you're asking how long it took me to get all this," Chenle started snippily, waving an arm around to indicate all of the immediate wonder, "together, the answer is 6 and a half weeks. I mean, magic aside, you have no idea how many favors I had to call in for Teacher to even consider lending me the baby grand. I'll be stuck giving lessons to the babies for months."

He refolded his arms, fixing Kun with a look that was equal parts exasperated and unimpressed,

"But if what you're asking is 'Chenle, how long have you been plotting to trick Kun ge into spending the Winter Solstice together with you', the answer is since the Exact moment I found out that you were willing to do the do with  _ Yangyang _ of all people. Which, not to seem like a creepy obsessed nerd, or whatever, would have been exactly 359 days ago to be precise. So yeah. It's been like, a long time in the making."

Chenle shrugged as if he couldn't care less, as if he had not just casually admitted that he had been obsessing over the idea of hooking up with- ahem. Getting a date with Kun for almost a year.

Kun was. Well, he was a little bit at a loss. The gears in his head were turning, trying to comprehend the meaning of all this but he felt like he was revving in neutral.

He wasn't exactly sure which point to address first and the longer he stood there in silence, the more impatient Chenle appeared. What he landed on was addressing perhaps the most baffling point,

"What does Yangyang have to do with anything?" Kun asked weakly. Chenle stared at him, squinting suspiciously, like he was trying to figure out if Kun was playing dumb. When it was determined that Kun was not, Chenle simply scoffed.

_ "Because,  _ you jerk," he said dismissively, "I've been in love with you half my life and the only obstacle standing between me and my true happiness or whatever was your stupid older brother complex. But if you were willing to get dicked down by Liu Yangyang, well then-"

"What makes you think  _ I _ was the one who-" Kun started, flustered, but Chenle quickly cut him off again.

"I  _ know _ you were. I asked Yangyang," Chenle admitted. His tone was nonchalant but his ears and neck were bright red. Kun felt the beginnings of a flush over his cheeks. Well so much for privacy.

"It's not like I'm a pervert," Chenle continued, babbling now. "I didn't ask for a play by play. I just… wanted to be sure that's- that you two were  _ together _ last year. I mean I didn't even know you guys were into each other like that before… And hey! Why the hell did you ask me to spend the day with you if you were already planning on casting with Yangyang? You know the solstice is about balance - three of us wouldn't work. Did you have a fourth in mind? Like somehow I doubt that you were planning some crazy foursome on the first year you deigned to invite me along-"

"Chenle," Kun said sharply. The other boy finally trailed off, jaw clamping shut obediently. Kun let out a shaky sigh, chuckling half out of frustration, half amusement. What did he see in this crazy kid?

"I made plans with Yangyang last year after you shot me down," Kun said plainly. "It was the first year we were both single and both grown ups and I thought that maybe it could finally work, okay? Maybe we could just try. Maybe. The start of something new, or- ugh, I feel like you're gonna make fun of me for saying that. But we weren't on the same page I guess, so I just… I dunno. Tried to make the most of it. I couldn't blame you for not being interested. If you thought I only pitied you, well then that wouldn't be a great start for anything between us, now would it? I knew there was nothing I could say to convince-"

Chenle held up a hand to silence him. Kun paused, eyebrow raised, reproachful.

"Do you mean to tell me," Chenle started, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, massaging slowly. "That you let me spend a whole year convinced that you only saw me as a baby? Do you know how hard I tried to prove I was a viable sexual prospect?? That I was boyfriend material? All the times I "accidentally" brushed my ass against you when I needed to walk by? That night at the club? Hell, I literally bent you over a table one time and still-"

"Hold on, you spent the year doing what??" Kun demanded, harsh enough that even Chenle was smart enough to shut up and let him talk. "Is that why you would always start squirming whenever you sat on my lap? Is this why you kept inviting me to stay over at your place and then begging me to sleep together in your bed??”

“I mean I didn’t  _ beg,” _ Chenle muttered sullenly. Kun ignored him.

“You spent a whole year quietly torturing me instead of just- ugh!” Kun growled, taking a step forward, into Chenle’s space. Chenle raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t move away. He watched Kun with the detached curiosity of a scientist observing a particularly active lab rat. “Do you know… I thought it was me! I thought I was like, this greasy pervert! That I was reading intention into innocent actions and I was so pissed at myself for not being able to get over the dirty thoughts for my lifelong friend who’d already made his disinterest clear! You brat!”

Chenle’s mouth had fallen open over the course of that little rant but at the name calling, he sputtered,

“Am not! I was just! I thought you had your head up your ass! I knew you wanted me, I could tell! That’s the whole point! Why didn’t you just tell me how you felt?”

“Why didn’t  _ you _ just confess to me using your words, like an adult?” Kun asked, eyebrow arched. They glared at each other for a moment before Chenle caved.

“I was getting to it,” he muttered vaguely, gesturing around again. Kun glanced around the scene before them, allowing himself a moment to appreciate Chenle’s effort before teasing again,

“Yeah. Only a whole year later.”

“Well! How was I supposed to know you weren’t like, into Yangyang now, or mad at me, or… What if you said no?”

Kun sighed, shaking his head with a weary laugh. He moved in even closer, gently cupping Chenle’s face between his hands. Chenle’s expression was just as impassive and vaguely expectant as it ever was. But Kun could feel the way Chenle’s pulse pounded from beneath the fingers resting lightly along the side of his throat. Good.

“What if I didn’t say no?” Kun asked playfully, nosing against the apple of Chenle’s cheek, against his nose. He felt the sharp breath Chenle sucked in as Kun moved to connect their lips.

“Wait,” Chenle said weakly and Kun immediately paused. He moved just far enough away that they could meet each other’s eyes, waiting patiently.

“Since you gave me such a hard time about it,” Chenle said breathlessly, aiming for sardonic but mostly just sounding excited. Kun huffed out a chuckle, “I want this to be clear. I’m confessing to you. Spend the Winter Solstice with me as my boyfriend. If you do, I have a wonderful enchantment in mind~ So? Will you have me?”

Kun felt the wide grin stretch across his face,

“Yes, silly. Can I kiss you now?”

Chenle shrugged, feigning disinterest. Or at least trying. His efforts were dampened slightly by the way he was already moving toward Kun’s mouth.

So Kun let Chenle kiss him, hands still cupping his cheeks. He felt Chenle’s arms wrap tightly around his shoulders, drawing Kun closer, taking as much as he could reach. When they parted, Kun dropped his arms, wrapping Chenle in a tight hug, shaking him around roughly when he started making dramatic wheezing, groaning noises.

“Stop! Stop it, old man,” Chenle giggled finally. “You’re ruining it.”

“Am not,” Kun murmured, tucking his head into the crook of Chenle’s neck and pressing several kisses there. When he finally pulled back, they simply gazed at each other for a few moments in silence.

“So…” Chenle said, expression and tone equally devilish, “care to elaborate on those dirty thoughts you’ve been having about me all year?”

Kun only smiled, hardly surprised.

“Nope,” he announced sunnily, laughing when Chenle pouted. “Right now, all I want to do is kiss you some more.”

“Fair enough,” Chenle allowed, throwing his arms around Kun’s neck this time and bringing their lips together with a light bump (drawing a dissatisfied grumble out of Kun that only set Chenle giggling some more). Kun took hold of Chenle’s chin, gently coaxing his mouth open just enough to give Kun a taste. Chenle was sweet like the fruit and banana milk he’d undoubtedly been snacking on before they met. He was warm and wet and his lips were soft and giving. Kun felt so. At home.

“Alright, alright,” Chenle said quietly, pulling away slowly. He humored Kun as he chased after Chenle’s lips, sneaking one last peck, then another. Finally Chenle made a frustrated noise, glancing up at the sky. It was the tail end of twilight - still just a bit of light at the end of the shortest day of the year. Chenle turned back to Kun with a grin. “Come on, we’d better hurry and eat before night falls. No one likes casting on an empty stomach.”

Kun was inclined to disagree. He was fairly certain Chenle’s lips would be enough to sustain him tonight (he could imagine Chenle gagging if he had chosen to voice this thought). Still, he knew Chenle had worked hard on the spread, so he regrettably put his hormones on hold and followed his brand new boyfriend over to the blanket where he had already begun unpacking.

The clearing was an oasis from winter’s chill (Chenle had really worked hard), so they ended up tossing their jackets off, settling down to dig into the dumplings and savory pork tangyuan soup and whatever other bits and bobs Chenle had decided to pack. The food was still perfectly warm but not hot enough to burn. The soup steamed merrily as Chenle poured it into bowls and the dumplings were perfectly fried.

“This is delicious! Who knew you absorbed my teaching so well,” Kun teased, knocking his socked foot against Chenle’s as he swallowed another dumpling.

“Please. I’m good all on my own,” Chenle sniffed, clearly proud of himself. Kun was warmed with affection.

They ate and chatted but Chenle didn’t miss the longing glances that Kun kept shooting the piano, and Kun certainly couldn’t ignore the way Chenle kept checking the sky. He hardly needed to. As dusk drew ever nearer, they could feel the swell of magic. It came from all around them. It came from within. Kun was practically buzzing with anticipation and he’s sure Chenle must have been just as wired.

“What do you think?” Chenle asked finally, ever casual, leaning back heavily on his hands. The only thing betraying his excitement was the frantic tapping of his fingers atop the blanket. “Had enough food? Should we get started?”

“I don’t have any clue what you have planned,” Kun said, undeniably eager. While technically true, the words felt false as soon as they left Kun’s mouth. There was a humming inside of him - perhaps between them - just the beginnings of a tune. It already felt familiar, like maybe Kun had been composing it for ages. Probably longer than he’d like to admit.

Chenle only smiled, like he knew Kun had already come around - already figured out that he was wrong. That there was nothing to worry about, nothing to explain. They would start and the spell would come naturally.

“I do have one more thing in mind before we officially start,” Chenle said. If Kun didn’t know better he would say Chenle sounded a little  _ shy. _ But that couldn’t be~

Kun watched as he stood, taking the hand that Chenle offered and clambering to his feet.

“Ready?” Chenle asked, pressing their palms together purposely. Kun nodded with a smile. He was excited to see.

Chenle took a deep breath, letting it out slowly from between his teeth. He offered Kun a brief smirk, bringing the two middle fingers of his free hand to rest lightly atop Kun’s forehead. He eyed him expectantly until Kun caught a clue, mirroring the gesture on Chenle.

“Okay,” Chenle said firmly, closing his eyes. Kun followed suit. “Work with me.”

Kun didn’t have to ask what he meant, for almost immediately he felt a gentle inquiring tug at the edge of his powers. Letting Chenle in felt a bit like the opening of floodgates with energy pouring from both sides. It rushed and spread and commingled until it could be used simultaneously - entangled and indistinguishable, one from the other. Chenle began tracing his fingers gently down Kun’s forehead, over the bridge of his nose, across his lips. Kun mirrored the movement. He could feel the swirl of magic, the tingling buzz from the energy the spell required. He felt the trail Chenle’s fingers left on his skin - a smoldering line that almost seemed to breathe, alive. It certainly awakened something in Kun.

Chenle’s hand stopped at the waistband of Kun’s jeans before lightly falling away. Kun waited another few seconds until the flurry of magic faded before opening his eyes. Chenle was smiling at him, hair now carefully groomed, clothed in a perfectly pressed performance tuxedo - tails and all.

“You look,” Kun breathed, taking in the sight of him. He offered Chenle a smug look, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so put together in your whole life.”

“Shut up,” Chenle complained jokingly, giving him a shove. “You’ve seen me at recitals before.”

“Like that video of baby Chenle in Vienna?” Kun teased. Chenle groaned, shaking his head in annoyance.

“You haven’t even looked at yourself,” he said obnoxiously. Kun blinked in surprise, glancing down at himself. He was dressed similarly, suit perfectly fitted. He reached up, feeling the way his hair had been styled up, out of his face, slicked back on the sides.

“I always liked it up,” Chenle explained, reaching up to run his fingers lightly over the hair by Kun’s ear. “Makes you look pretty and manly. Ah, but it’s a shame really…”

“Why’s that?” Kun asked wryly, humoring him. Chenle cocked his head, offering a bright eye-smile,

“Because I can’t right now, but seeing your hair done up all nicely like that makes me wanna ruin it~”

He gripped the back of Kun’s neck, tugging gently on the hair at the nape between two fingers. All of a sudden Kun was too hot. He cleared his throat, glancing down at himself again, resolutely ignoring Chenle’s smirk.

“But what are these?” Kun asked instead, turning his wrists to examine the cufflinks. He looked over at Chenle who only had plain buttons. “Why don’t you have any?”

“Oh that. Those are a gift,” Chenle replied breezily, rubbing the back of his neck. Kun gave him a look which Chenle mirrored. “What? You think I could manage to poof those out of nothing? How powerful do you think we are?”

“Chenle-” Kun started, scolding.

“They’re your birthday gift,” Chenle interrupted serenely, confident that Kun wouldn’t be able to argue with that. “Early. I  _ probably _ still would have given them to you if you had turned me down. But if by chance you accepted, I wanted to have something nice to give you today.”

Kun stared at him for several moments in silence, looking from Chenle to the diamond cufflinks and back, trying to come up with some way to complain.

“Fine,” he grumbled finally. “But I better not see another single gift come end of next week. Not even a meal! Not even a card!”

“Whatever you say, gege,” Chenle said with a wide grin. He bowed dramatically, offering his hand to Kun. “Shall we get started? It’s time.”

Kun gave up, grasping Chenle’s hand in his own - shivering at the electric zap when their fingers connected - allowing himself to be led over to the piano. They sat down beside one another, fingers poised above the keys - automatic, in sync.

“Where are we going to keep it?” Kun asked curiously. Chenle grinned, reaching beneath the collar of his shirt with one hand, pulling out a platinum chain so Kun could see.

“I guess if you want the song, you’ll just have to take the necklace,” he said, exceedingly proud of himself as he tucked it back under the collar of his shirt. Kun gave him a look, scoffing. He gripped Chenle’s shoulder roughly, tugging him closer, ‘massaging’ the back of his neck until Chenle whimpered.

“Okay, okay, seriously! We’re gonna miss it!” he complained, huffing when Kun finally released him, straightening out his clothes. He waited for Kun to get settled, comfortable - hands resting atop the piano keys once again.

“You start, baby,” Kun said softly. “I’ll follow your lead.”

He was pretty sure Chenle might have gone a little red but he didn’t say anything, merely placing his feet over the pedals, taking a deep breath. As soon as he began Kun was entranced. It was all brand new, yet it was a song he’d dreamed of a hundred times - the tune familiar and foreign and distinct and resonant all at once. He felt their magic swell. Kun waited as Chenle played, looking for his opening. He would know it when it came. Soon enough they were playing in time. The lights above them twinkled and the moon glowed as the music and the magic washed over them - bright and golden and brilliant. Kun was so aware of Chenle beside him. He felt every movement, every breath. It felt like they were moving as one. With their magic moving together, Kun almost could hardly distinguish himself from Chenle at all. Their fingers picked up speed as their song came to a crescendo. Kun felt their hearts all but hammering in their chests. It was exhilarating.

When the song came to an end, the whole grove was humming with magic. Chenle was on him even as the last note still hung in the air, nearly knocking them both clear off the bench in his enthusiasm.

“That was amazing! Are you kidding me? I’ve never felt anything like that,” Chenle cried excited, coving Kun’s face with sloppy kisses. He could only laugh. “Did you hear our song?? And on the first try? How did we even manage that? Even the one I made with Renjun didn't come quite so easy. And that one was nothing like  _ this.” _

“To be fair,” Kun said with a smile, kissing Chenle’s chin and his cheek and his lips, “I don’t think your and Renjun’s song had quite as long to ruminate as ours.”

“The perks of pining!” Chenle declared happily, cutting off Kun’s surprised laugh to kiss him properly.

“And we’ve got it all captured right here!” Chenle exclaimed, reaching under his collar for the necklace. His brows furrowed in confusion, feeling around - carefully at first, then increasingly frantic.

“No, no, no,” he muttered desperately. “Where did it-”

He froze, looking up to see Kun holding the chain around one finger, smirking proudly.

“How did you…” Chenle started, hand flying to his throat once more. Then his expression dropped. He blew a scoff out his nose, shaking his head. “I never understood why a witch would learn to be a magician until now.”

“Really comes in handy, doesn’t it? Nothing’s as useful as a little sleight of hand,” Kun said, waggling his eyebrows. He allowed Chenle to snatch the chain back, reaching to remove the cufflink on his left wrist. Chenle yowled in protest but Kun ignored him, reaching out to take Chenle’s hand. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the button of Chenle’s sleeve until it melted into a pair of double cuffs. He slid the cufflink through it carefully, fastening it securely.

“There. Now there’s one for each of us. Much more fitting for a confession gift,” he said, entirely pleased with himself. He expected Chenle to complain further but when Kun looked up he was… surprised.

Chenle was watching him, eyes dark and sharp, gaze roaming over Kun’s face leisurely, taking him in. Kun swallowed thickly as Chenle’s eyes moved down his neck and over his chest, legs, and hands.

“You know,” Chenle started, taking hold of one of Kun’s hands in both of his own. “Since you’re so good with your hands… maybe you can show me what else they can do.” Chenle looked back up at him, mouth parted, grinned widening. “I’m still itching to ruin your hair.”

They almost didn’t make it back to the blanket.

Kun awoke the next morning, snuggled up against Chenle’s back. Their clothes (cufflinks secure) were spread haphazardly across the grass and the snow was piled up around the outside of the little grove and on the trees above.

“Mmm, good morning,” Chenle murmured, his lips barely parting. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, turning over to see Kun feeling around his neck in surprise. Chenle was awake now, flipping onto his back for a better look, giggling madly.

“And what is this?” Kun asked with a dangerous smile. Chenle merely grinned, totally unaffected.

“Since you gave back half of your cufflinks,” he reasoned with a shrug, “I guess I’m allowed to give you a birthday gift, huh?”

Kun stared at him for a long time in silence. Chenle just blinked up at him happily, seemingly content to wait forever. Kun gave up, sighing heavily before bending down to blow a loud raspberry onto his chest, digging his fingers into Chenle’s side with purpose. Chenle screamed with laughter, wiggling wildly, attempting to escape. Kun let him go, laughing with abandon when Chenle scrambled to tackle him down. The solstice was over and not much had changed. The day was slightly longer, the weather was going to get warmer, and Kun was in love.

But then, that was nothing new.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas lovely Ansgard! Just a bit late~  
> This isn't the markle of your dreams but it is a gloriously fluffy, sweet, mushy kunle. And since I got you on your kunle bullshit and because you sent me the tweet that inspired this, I think that's a pretty good alternative!
> 
> To everyone else, I swear this isn't a kunle solo stan account T_T lol. There will be a return to other excellent ships, as usual.  
> I did try to get some realism in with the way Dongzhi is celebrated - together with family, eating food. I figure most of the traditional stuff is done with kids (correct me if I'm wrong!). But all the magic related stuff is totally made up lol. Sorry not sorry~
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
